vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ting Lanyue
Summary Ting Lanyu is a descendent of the Ting Clan of the Great Wilderness. She is a talented cultivator with a promising future. A kind and polite girl who would help anyone in need. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Ting Lanyue Origin: Rise of Humanity Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Cultivator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the energy of the world, heaven, and earth; can sense the aura of others), Regeneration (Low - can heal wounds that will take half a year in tens days), Flight (Can visualize the Lightning and Thunderbolt under her legs to use it to fly for a period of time), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with the Visualization of others or her ones; interact with essence, souls and spirits), Energy Manipulation (Qi, Arcane Energy and Sword Qi), Telekinesis (Using her soul, Ting Lanyue can control things with it), Durability Negation (Via attacking directly the organs through Lightning Qi), Danmaku (Via Sword Qi, Ting Lanyue can create hundreds and thousands of attacks at the same time), Fire Manipulation (Can visualise immense flames that burn targets to ashes in moments), Water Manipulation (Can visualize water), Wind Manipulation (Can visualze the clounds and wind), Lightning Manipulation (Via Spring Thunderbolt Swords Skill, Ting Lanyue is able to visualize the Thunderbolt and control it), Weather Manipulation (Can visualize heavy rains), Soul Manipulation (Reaching Soul Liberation level, Ting Lanyue can manipulate her soul to liberate it from the body to attack directly the soul of others and control things in a telekinetic way), Statistics Amplification (Via Yuling Pellet which increases the speed, the strength, and stamina), Creation (Via Visualization Art and Psyche, Ting Lanyue is able to visualize real can visualize clothes, material objects; incorporeal things like air/fire/wind and lighting), Duplication (Can visualize multiple beast ears around her own), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can resist when fighting with other disciples or demons that attack the soul) Attack Potency: Town level (Should be comparable to Zhong Yue before he got the God Beast Inner Core as she was one of the contenders for the Lawless Battle) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Zhong Yue) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Any Qi practitioner it's stated to be able to lift at least 100 tons) Striking Strength: Town Class (Should be comparable to Zhong Yue) Durability: Town level (Should be comparable to Zhong Yue) Stamina: High (Can attack hundreds of time using visualizations and skills without stopping), higher with Yuling Pellets which increase the stamina Range: A hundred meters Standard Equipment: Yuling Pellet (Pills that increase the speed, strength, and stamina letting a cultivator to survive without food and water for half a month and to cultivate for 3 days without any rest) Can Create/Summon: With Visualization, Ting Lanyue can create anything as long as she comprehends it with her Intelligence. Can visualize cloths, material normal objects, statues, elements like fire, water, rain, wind and even the Yin Lightning which can attack the soul. Intelligence: Genius, comprehend to a high degree techniques that she only saw once in a few hours. She needs to understand how her visualization works are made to be able to manifest them. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Psyche Ocean: Is the reserve of a cultivator's Psyche which is hidden within the body in a dimensional space. With a stronger psyche, the eyes will be able to able to see things in slow motion. Using the Psyche, a cultivator is able to visualize anything as long as their comprehension is enough - from material things to immaterial one to even abstract ones. The bigger and more potent a Psyche Ocean is, the easier it is for one to imagine, manifest and visualize. Visualization: Visualization is the main way the characters from Rise of Humanity use their powers, attacks, energy, etc. To be able to visualize, a character also needs an Art to do it and depending on its complexity of abstrusities and quintessence, the visualization will be more potent increasing its potency of power. To be able to visualize also depends on the comprehension and intelligence of a character. When the psyche was highly focused, it could manifest the visualizations. If one visualized the Jiao Dragon, a Jiao Dragon would be created, if one visualized the thunderbolt, it would bear the immense power of the thunderbolt. Visualization has three stages: * Normal Visualization when one thinks of what he/she wants to manifest. * Subconscious Visualization requires someone to be able to maintain visualizations subconsciously, blending his/her visualization with his/her conscious, just like how it is a natural thing for humans to eat, drink and sleep. * Unconscious Visualization is the hardest of the three to aquire and master, its to be able to maintain visualizations unconsciously, it's done without any thoughts like how humans breath. Visualization its also know as Actualization Of Virtuality where one can turn the virtual into real, materializing the virtual psyche into worldly phenomena. The Art that Ting Lanyue comprehended is the Sword Gate Visualization Art. She only reached the state of Subconscious Visualization. Sword Gate Visualization Art: Is a cultivation method thought to all Sword Gate's disciples. It nourishes the soul. Spring Thunderbolt Swords Skill: By visualizing the thunderbolt totem, Ting Lanyue can manifest the Thunderbolt and control it. It has twelve different types of thunder totem carvings. * Can be used to fly by visualizing it under her legs. * Can directly use it to strike her foes. * Can manifest it in lightning swords to pierce her foes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Rise of Humanity Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7